Bedside Manner
by stranger12
Summary: Mick had a slight problem


**The Flash – Bedside Manner**

Mick had a slight problem

* * *

"What's with him?" – Lisa questioned her big brother.

"Nothing, or so he says" – Snart snorted.

"I can hear you two idiots, you know" – Mick snarked.

"Your ears are working, congratulations" – Snart snapped back.

"Boys, boys. Now, Mick, tell me" – she flipped her long locks over her slim shoulder – "What seems to be the trouble?" – all of her beauty and charms were laid to waste, as Mick viewed her as something of an annoying little sister or cousin.

"There's nothing wrong" – Mick said grumpily.

"This is not about the good Doctor again, is it?" – Snart asked lightly, and promptly got a heat gun to the face. Lisa started giggling and swiftly went over to wrap her arms around mick's broad shoulders, neither Snart too concerned about Mick's show of violence.

"Do tell" – the woman purred, and after a moment, Mick sighed and put his gun down. Snart smirked and waved a hand at his partner.

"You first"

* * *

"Cisco's Doctor friend?" – Lisa questioned incredulously – "Really? She's pretty enough, I guess, but she's... I don't know"

"Cool as a cucumber?" – Snart added.

"Look who's talking" – Mick grumbled.

"Yes, she is kind of cold" – Lisa smirked much like her brother – "But she smart, a Doctor, Cisco's friend, and she's on Team Flash. Great choice, Mick"

"Yeah, Mick, great choice" – Snart repeated, earning a light slap from his sister.

"Do you both want to get third degree burns? Fuck off"

"Ooh, he's serious about her! What's her name again? Kate?"

"Caitlin" – Mick corrected all too quickly. Snart couldn't hide a snort, and Lisa sighed playfully.

"Aw, you like her!"

"Lisa..."

"No, seriously, I think it's super sweet, Mick. Really! What are you planning on doing about it?" – Mick looked at the siblings, and even Snart looked somewhat interested in the answer.

"... What should I do?"

* * *

"I'm sorry, I think I had a small aneurysm, what did you just say?" – Cisco asked Lisa.

"I said, Mick likes your friend Caitlin"

"My friend– Mick– Mick Rory? And my friend Caitlin Snow? Seriously?"

"Yes. Why not?"

"Well... I mean, he's– And Caitlin just– She– Oh God"

"She just... What?" – Cisco sobered up a little.

"She lost her husband a few months ago"

"Oh. Oh, that's terrible" – she paused – "Were they married long?"

"Well, I mean, not really, but they dated for a long time, and then he– Anyway, no, they weren't married long, but they were really in love"

"That sucks"

"Yeap"

"So... You think she wouldn't appreciate a big, strong man asking her out on a date?"

"You make Mick Rory seem like a harmless firefighter or something, and no, I did not think too much into it, it was a terrible choice of words"

"Yes they were, and what's so bad about Mick? He's a great guy!"

"And a criminal" – Cisco said slowly.

"He's very sweet, really"

"He wields a heat gun. That he stole from me"

"He is one of the most loyal, protective guys I know"

"He looks like he doesn't know how to smile"

"He's a huge teddy bear!"

"Yeah, and he looks like he could beat up a bear!"

"This is going in circles"

"Kind of is"

"Just give me her phone number and no one gets hurt, Cisco"

"Lisa, Caitlin is my friend, I don't want her to get hurt"

"And I don't want Mick to get hurt, he's my brother's partner and best friend"

"... If he hurts her–"

"I will fire his ass myself, and you can take that to the bank"

"That's not very reassuring"

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT?!" – Caitlin exploded as soon as he told her, and Cisco had to hide behind a bewildered Barry.

"I may have given Lisa Snart your phone number to give to Mick Rory 'cause he's got a huge crush on you!" – Cisco said in one breath.

"Holy– Mick Rory?" – Barry asked incredulously.

"CISCO! Why would you even DO that?!"

"I don't know!" – he squawked.

"That's not really a bro move, man" – Barry piped up.

"Lisa said he really likes you! She started saying like, I don't know, how nice he is, how he's a protective bear... Or something like that, and I felt bad, so, you know, I... Er..."

"You gave LISA SNART my PRIVATE PHONE NUMBER to give to MICK RORY!" – she screamed, and for a moment, she looked like she was about to go full Earth–2 Killer Frost on their asses.

"I'm sorry?"

"Did he call you?" – Barry suddenly asked.

"What?"

"Did Rory– Or did he text you?"

"... He texted me"

"Impressive, with those huge thumbs" – Cisco mumbled.

"Not another word out of you, mister"

"What did he say?"

"I..." – she pinked.

"Caitlin?"

"He asked if I wanted to go out for a coffee or drink some time"

"Oh. Er... Did you reply?"

"No, of course not, I wanted to speak" – she enunciated it with eyes shooting glares at a still hidden Cisco – "to Cisco first"

"But you're going to say something, right? You have to say something, it's Mick Rory we're talking about"

"Excuse me?"

"Do you really want him coming over? With his gun? Asking you out in person?"

"I don't want to go out with him!" – the boys winced.

"Look, I get it, believe me, I get it, but maybe you should go out with him once... And then you can let him down gently"

"Is there such a thing? With Mick Rory?" – Cisco hissed in Barry's ear.

"You want me to go out with Mick Rory by myself?!"

"We can do a double date! Me and Lisa!" – Cisco exclaimed excitedly.

"Do you think she would really go for it? Or that Heat Wave would go for it?" – Barry asked with a snort. Cisco hummed for a moment then snapped his fingers.

"Triple date! Me and Lisa, Caitlin and Heat Wave, you and Captain Cold?"

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

* * *

"Excuse me, what?" – Snart asked frostily at his sister.

"You, me, Mick are going on a triple date" – she stated with her hand imperiously on her waist.

"Why am I being dragged into this?"

"Because I need you, big brother! Besides, it's the only way Dr. Snow would come along"

"I don't want to get involved in this at all, sis"

"Too bad, I already accepted"

"You did not"

"I did so"

"Lisa–"

"Your date's going to be Cisco's cute cop friend, you know, Barry" – Snart snorted.

"Barry Allen?"

"Yes? I guess" – she narrowed her eyes – "You know him"

"Of course" – she continued staring at him – "Stop it" – she gasped.

"Oh, Lenny!"

"Lisa..." – he warned.

"Be sure to wear your nice date clothes" – she said with a smirk – "I'm sure Barry would like it"

"Don't even"

"Oh? You don't fool me, big brother"

"Lisa, I don't–"

"Nope, I am not even listening. You are GOING. For me, for Mick" – she paused dramatically – "For Barry"

"Get out"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm doing this" – Caitlin sighed.

"You can't believe it? I was roped into a date with Leonard Snart"

"And I'm going on a date with Mick Rory!"

"Well, at least you know he likes you"

"Right, 'cause Captain Cold doesn't have the hots for you" – Cisco chirped.

"What?" – Barry shrieked.

"What?" – Caitlin gasped.

"What?" – Cisco retorted with a snort – "Ah, look, there they come! Ooh, what do you know, Captain Cold and Heat Wave do clean up good!"

Caitlin and Barry traded long suffering looks before they got up to greet their dates. Who did indeed look really nice.

"Dr. Snow" – Mick said gruffly, offering her a delicate bouquet of white lilies.

"Thank you, they're beautiful"

"Allen" – Snart stated.

"Snart" – Barry said hesitantly.

"I don't have flowers for you"

"Shame on you, Lenny" – Lisa tsked at him as she winked at Cisco, who'd just given her a bouquet of white roses.

"Sorry" – Snart said with a smirk at Barry.

"I hate everything and everyone, and you owe me" – he told his friends. Caitlin sighed and Cisco just shrugged.


End file.
